


Intricate Rituals

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: The title is from the text on a untitled photograph by Barbara Kruger “You construct intricate rituals which allow you to touch the skin of other men”





	Intricate Rituals

Steve was unlocking his car when he heard his name.

“Hey, Harrington.”

He stood up straight and sighed. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for Billy Hargrove.

“What the hell do you want, Hargrove.”

“Touchy, aren’t you. You ever thought of trying wrestling?”

Steve just stared at him, wary of where this was leading.

“Wrestling?”

“Yeah, you know. Not like on TV though. I think they call it Gecko-Roman.”

“You mean Greco-Roman, right?” Gecko-Roman Steve laughed under his breath.

“That’s what I said.”

“No, you said …. Anyway, no. Why?”

“Coach is running hour sessions for a couple of Saturday mornings if you’re interested. I’m sorta tired of whipping your ass up and down the court. Thought maybe on the mat you would ramp up the competition. ”

“You make it sound inviting. Fuck off!”

“Ha! Figures. Pussy.”

“I don’t have the time for this, Hargrove. Or for wrestling.”

“Your loss. I thought we would be better matched. Both learning. Instead of me being so much better than you to start, I mean.”

“You are pushing it, aren’t you.”

“Guess you’ll never find out. See you around, loser.”

Billy was half way to his car when Steve yelled across the parking lot.

“What if I said OK?”

Billy smiled at how easy it had been.

~~~ end ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the text on a untitled photograph by Barbara Kruger “You construct intricate rituals which allow you to touch the skin of other men”


End file.
